


and the rest of the world falls away

by dyingsureisfun



Series: mainline canon is fake (Tales From the SMP Fics) [5]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Tales From The SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Again, Background Relationships, Episode: e002 The Village That Went Mad, Flowers, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, M/M, Marriage, No Dialogue, POV Outsider, Secret Marriage, Slow Dancing, Web Series: Tales from the SMP, does this even make any sense? dude i dunno, he/they pronouns for robin, i apparently don't know :), no beta we die like orphans on the smp, sorry this is so short- writer's block continues to strangle me, what is talking, yes i used a deh lyric as a title shush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29483343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dyingsureisfun/pseuds/dyingsureisfun
Summary: marriages don't have to be grand events
Relationships: Corpse Huband | Cat & Dream | Cornelius, Corpse Husband | Cat/Dream | Cornelius, Tubbo | Robin & Dream | Cornelius
Series: mainline canon is fake (Tales From the SMP Fics) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096232
Comments: 20
Kudos: 128





	and the rest of the world falls away

**Author's Note:**

> so it's been a hot second since i posted anything,,,,, sorry about that  
> take this fluff as an apology??

Robin drifts their hand midair back and forth between the two flowers. Neither of them are exactly what would be considered the prettiest, each having resiliently wormed their way up out of the rocky soil, sacrificing some of their beauty on the way. But Robin didn’t mind.

Sure, his flowers may never look quite as vibrant as the ones that sit in Mayor Jimmy’s window (the one Mr Cornelius had brought with him when he first showed up), but he was okay with that. Their dad was never picky about what their house’s flowers looked like, so long as Robin was happy with them.

Eventually deciding on the purple one over the blue one, Robin gently uprooted the flower, laying it down in his basket on top of the herbs he’d just gathered. It’d be a nice surprise to have potted on the table for their dad when he got home next month.

Brushing the dust off his knees as he stood back up, Robin turned to head back to the village, when the low sound of singing stopped him in his tracks. The soft melody of the song drifted through the forest, wrapping around them like a comforting blanket. Someone was humming a familiar tune. His basket is quickly placed down and abandoned as he follows the sounds of music.

It leads them to a clearing where two figures sway together in dance. Two figures who are surrounded and lit only by groups of fireflies. Two figures who are each dressed far to fancily for being in the middle of the woods. Two figures who upon closer inspection, turn out to be Mr Cornelius and Mr Catt. Robin doesn’t know why, but goes very still, forcing himself to be as quiet as possible as he watches the pair spin.

Cornelius’s hair is braided with flowers, little white buds that Robin knows for a fact don’t grow anywhere around the village, and a matching flower is pinned to one of the straps of Catt’s overalls.

Cornelius is the one humming, eyes shut as he leads the two of them through their dance. His travelling cloak, that Robin has never seen him without, is nowhere to be found, a simple dress shirt and brilliantly dyed vest replacing it. Something thin and white and shimmery and almost see-through sits on his head, the way it’s positioned makes it look like it’d been flipped back from hanging over his face.

Catt’s also wearing a dress shirt, but his old faded overalls are pulled on over it. (It somehow works, and Robin doesn’t question it.) His eyes are softer than Robin’s ever seen them before, fixed on a point slightly to the right of Cornelius’s head. His tail swishes low over the grass. Both of them are barefoot.

Robin doesn’t think they’ve ever seen two people look so happy to simply be together. Not his parents in the few faint memories he has of his mother, and certainly  _ not _ Mayor Jimmy and Ms Helga.

It’s only then that Robin spots the rings glinting on each of their fingers. 

It’s only then that Robin spies the small bouquet of flowers resting on a nearby rock. 

It’s only then that Cornelius (with a surprising amount of arm strength) dips Catt, gently pressing their lips together. 

It’s only then that Robin realizes they may have stumbled across a private moment. (Though the only situation he can compare to this was Mayor Jimmy’s and Ms Helga’s wedding which was a very public affair. They don’t see why Cornelius and Catt would have to have theirs in the middle of nowhere. But adults are always weird like that.)

He slips away back to the woods nonetheless, nabbing his basket back off of the ground. Their thoughts stay back with the dancing and the fireflies though, pondering why simply being in the clearing had felt so much like home.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no excuse for writing this other than i missed them and people on tumblr enabled me  
> if i knew how links worked on here i'd link my tumblr but alas
> 
> thanks for reading!


End file.
